The effect of suction on blood circulation when the suction is exerted locally on the human body has been known for a long time, e.g. as applied with traditional suction cups placed at predetermined fixed locations.
Document GB-A-213 028 describes a suction massage appliance comprising a bell whose inside compartment is connected to a suction bulb. A diametrical roller is provided level with the thrust edge of the bell to produce a wave effect when the appliance is moved. Such a device exerts only a very limited massaging effect.
Document DE-A-668 052 describes a massage appliance based on a pressure-and-vacuum principle, with a two-compartment bell, one of which is subjected to positive pressure while the other is subjected to negative pressure. The effectiveness of such an appliance appears to be very doubtful insofar as positive pressure has very little effect on blood circulation in the zone concerned.
Subsequent attempts have been made to improve the massaging action to obtain a wave effect by relying on mechanical means in combination with suction.
Thus, document GB-A-1 077 143 describes a suction massage appliance implemented in the form of an applicator pad surrounded by a peripheral skirt defining a thrust rim, the inside face of the pad being shaped with undulations to generate a wave effect.
More recently, a massage appliance has been developed making use of motor-driven rollers combined with a suction system. In such an appliance, the skin of the zone concerned is pinched between two parallel-axis rollers so as to form a fold between the rollers, and the suction is applied to the top of the fold of skin formed in this way. The practitioner thus displaces the appliance over the zone concerned of the human body, the rollers being rotated by an electric motor, and suction is triggered together with movement of the appliance which moves under drive from the motor-driven rollers.
An appliance of that type suffers from a certain number of drawbacks, both for the practitioner and for the patient being subjected to the massaging operation. The practitioner finds it difficult to observe the single fold formed between the rollers pinching the skin, and the therapeutic action of suction is restricted to the top of the fold formed in the skin, such that said action is de facto limited. Also, for the patient, the massage operation is uncomfortable because of the sensation of pinching exerted by the rollers, thus requiring the practitioner to be highly skilled in handling the appliance. Also, that known appliance is difficult to adjust in order to adapt it to various types of skin problem to be treated. Finally, it should also be observed that the appliance is of relatively expensive design insofar as it is made up of a large number of component parts (more than two hundred).